Just One Chance
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: Lily has always been unsure of this boy named 'James Potter'. But when he finally gets her out on a date, will he succeed in winning her heart? Oneshot.


"Love is everything it's cracked up to be... It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." - Erica Jong

Chapter 1

James paced in the Gryffindor common room, grumbling to himself and casting glances up to the girls' dormitory. He was dressed in a black tux and held a bunch of red roses that he had bought earlier that day so that they would be fresh. He had never been so nervous in his life! He had finally gotten Lily to agree to a date with him and he had to make it perfect.

Flashback

James was in the middle of one of his grovel sessions at Lily's feet, asking for her to consider him.

"I'll give up pranking! I won't tease Snivell- erm... Severus any more! I'll leave the firsties alone! I listen in class! I-!"

Lily placed a finger to his lips as she crouched beside him, as difficult as that was with his arms wrapped around her leg. She gazed into his hopeful eyes, measuring him up by the sincerity in his eyes. Seeing the expected amount false intentions, she stood and started to walk away. How could she have ever thought he would be serious about those things? It wasn't the way Potter was. He never could be serious even if his life depended on it.

"Lily!" he called after her, scrambling to his feet and running after her. "Go on one date with me and see! I'll show you how good I can be!"

Lily stopped. If she could show him what a normal person acts like, maybe it would help curb his habits? And if it only took one date from her to stop him from picking on Severus....

She looked over her shoulder to where he was on his knees. "One date. This Hogsmede weekend. Pick me up at four." She turned and walked away, ignoring his whoops of excitement.

End Flashback

Now he waited. He had been ready at three to make sure he wouldn't be late. And had to jinx Sirius to the ceiling so he wouldn't stain the tux he had made. Though he didn't trust his best friend to not find another way.

"She's going to be late." Sirius commented from his place on the ceiling, stuck by sticky green goo. "Maybe she'll even stand you up!"

"Shut up Sirius." James muttered, not hesitating in his pacing. "She promised."

"Why you are so stuck on that girl I'll never understand! She hates you, but you still obsess over her!"

James stopped, crossing his arms and glaring up at his best friend. "She's beautiful, understanding, intelligent, and perfect."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So are kelpies."

Lily had been just out of sight on the steps when she heard James proclaim that she was beautiful. Her breath caught in her throat and she put and hand to her chest. Had he really meant those things? Was he just bluffing? She shook her head to clear it of her confusion. 'Think straight Lily, this is Potter we're talking about. Of course it's a scam!' She heard Sirius call her a kelpie and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, wand firing off a spell before either of them could notice her.

Sirius let out a baa from his now sheep like head in irritation. How embarrassing! He had grown horns and white fur all around his face, his nose had formed into a longer, sheep's nose, yet his body remained human.

Lily smirked. Serves him right! She jumped a little when she spotted James at her feet, holding up a bundle of red roses. Her breath caught again, they were beautiful.

James held up the roses to Lily. When she had come out in this green summer dress with yellow flowers on it and pranked his best friend, he swore his eyes popped right out of their sockets. His heart beat wildly in his chest, as if trying to reach her somehow, and he knew that this was the girl for him. He'd always had an obsession with Lily, but as of right now he knew he would never settle for anyone else.

As she took the roses, he sprang up to his feet and offered her his arm. Indeed, tonight had to be perfect.

Lily placed her hand in the crook on his elbow and followed him out, casting confused glances at him every so often. Why was he so dressed up? Surely this wasn't a big deal for him? And the sparkle in his eyes that showed his excitement and nervousness took Lily aback.

_You're impressed with him. _Whispered a little voice at the back of her mind. _You think he looks dashing._

'No! It's just Potter. This is probably another one of those pranks of his. Or I'm just another thing to own.' She frowned, becoming more cautious at that thought. This could very well be a prank to embarrass her. She glanced up into his smiling eyes.

'Or not.'

He led her out onto the ground where one of the horseless carriages waited. Other students stared as they walked by, on their way to Hogsmede on foot. James had dressed it up suitable for lily. The carriage was now white with green ivy crawling along the sides of the etched wood. The seats where and emerald green velvet, James had been aiming for the colour of her eyes but found that nothing could match them. This made him elated and more eager to date her than ever. Until Sirius had dressed up in a Greek god costume and shot him with a fake arrow. Not that cupid would hit on ladies afterwards.

He helped Lily up into the carriage, smiling in self victory at her widened eyes. He had impressed her! He climbed in after her and set the carriage in motion with a tap on the front of it.

Lily squirmed in her seat. He really had tried hard, hadn't he? She blushed as they passed a group of staring Hufflepuffs.

The whole way was silent, Lily looking at the scenery and James staring at her. They finally made it to Hogsmede where James jumped out and helped her down, leading her into the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosemerta dropped the glass she was polishing and ran over. "Oh! You're here! I have it all set up. Just this way." she walked to the back, James and Lily following. She placed a hand on a door in the back when James stopped her. "One moment please." He walked behind Lily and placed his hands over her eyes. This had to be a surprise. He nodded to Madam Rosemerta and she opened the door.

Lily was hit by a wave of smell of good food and rose incense. She gasped and walked forward unsurely, not knowing if she should trust Ja- Potter! To not walk her into a wall. 'Since when have I thought of him as James?'

James sat her on one of the cushions and took his hands off her eyes. He heard her gasp again and smiled. He had Madam Rosemerta decorate the whole private room with roses and white silk. The table was set low to the ground with green velvet pillows, not unlike the ones in the carriage, to sit on. Candles where burning in each corner, filling the room with the smell of freshly cut roses.

Lily gazed around, and then looked at the food. It was sushi. She looked up at James. "How did you...?"

James smiled. "Sushi is my favourite too." he confessed. Sometimes eavesdropping really paid off.

She breathed a 'wow' and folded her hands in her lap, unsure of what to do. Madam Rosemerta came in with a pitcher of some red liquid. Lily looked at James. He wasn't ordering wine was he? They were under age! This would be against the rules! Imagine what people would say when they heard that the female Prefect drank alcohol! She glared at James. How dare he! Trying to spoil her reputation. This was the prank she was waiting for. If she had any mind she would leave this-!

"I ordered some berry juice, it looks like wine, but it's completely alcohol free." He winked at her dumb founded expression. "I figured I would keep it...." he hesitated to say it. "romantic." He looked up at her through his fringe and saw her hand on her chest, her breathing coming erratically. Was she alright? He frowned and looked up.

Lily struggled to breathe. 'Oh my goodness! He planned it all down to the last detail! It... it... it is so romantic and thoughtful!' She took in his concerned gaze had smiled. "I'm alright."

He smiled back. 'I never noticed he had such an amazing smile before.' she thought. As they got down to eating, Lily watched him laugh and make small talk and thought 'Maybe I'll give him a chance...' She smiled. 'But just one.'


End file.
